


A Sea of Troubles

by Snowstorm345



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowstorm345/pseuds/Snowstorm345
Summary: Living in Fonsett Village isn't particularly difficult, but sometimes taking a step to support those you love is necessary. This is the story of Rex and the path that he travels as he leaves the Leftherian Archipelago, and witnesses the problems that Alrest struggles with first hand.





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> From this point on, it's probably going to five chapters or less, most likely one for each year on the Cloud Sea (years 11-15) before meeting Malos and Co.

It wasn’t that the Leftherian Archipelago didn’t get that much traffic. In fact, it most likely got the most traffic from those who were in the mood for an adventure or a vacation in solitude. Even so, that was the extent of visitors that the island nation actually received. Those who did travel far enough to see the quaint village of Fonsett were far and few between, and usually only visited for small periods of time before leaving the sleepy village to hibernate once more. As expected, such a small village had several problems in comparison to large continents of land which had hundreds, if not thousands, of issues that required money.

Money, as Rex had learned to appreciate, was a huge scarcity in Fonsett. Local agriculture was easy to produce, but with increases in orphans and others who left to the Archipelago to seek refuge from war and poor conditions made living significantly more difficult. Shipments of food that they were able to buy were taxed heavily and were corruptly reliant on bribery in most cases. By the time Rex was eight, the issue had become so large that it was impossible to overlook even for a child such as him.

“Apropos, you know that I can’t do that.”

“Corrine. You know you’re going to have to say goodbye to him at some point.”

“Yes, Apropos, I understand that as a mother would. But you must understand, a child such as Rex shouldn’t have to leave so early! He should have the time to explore his childhood, not be burdened by problems fit for an adult.”

“You know as well as anyone in this village that Rex acts more like an adult than most of the politicians on titans such as Mor Ardain and Uraya.”

An audible sigh could be heard. “Yes, yes… I suppose he does. He’s suffered so much loss, you know? I just want to be able to protect him from any more.” Another sigh, more defeated and disappointed could be heard. “I suppose I’ve failed him, haven’t I?” A shuffling of feet and a pregnant pause filled the air. “We have no choice, then. Yes, Apropos. You have my blessing to teach Rex.” From his place behind the closed door of Corrine’s house, Rex could practically feel the glare directed towards the resident Salvager inside. “But I swear I see Rex come home with more injuries than I usually have to patch up, you’ll be seeing me. Understood?”

“Understood, Corrine. You have a good night. I’ll start teaching him tomorrow if you’ll inform him about the situation today.” A cacophony of metal salvaging gear and wooden legs scraping against the floor filled the air as Apropos stepped towards the door. Sensing his exit, Rex scuttered away as fast as his little legs could take him. Scrambling down the ramp hugging the Cloud Sea, he quickly entered his hideout and grabbed one of the many tomes labeled Salvaging for Six-Year-Olds that lined the small bookshelf before peeking out the entrance and calling out to the village’s local titan Azurda.

“Caw, Gramps, you heard that conversation, right?” His voice vibrated with excitement.

“Rex, you know that the older a Titan gets does not mean they receive a better set of ears.” He responded, one amber eye reaching another as he stared into the small room.

“Aw Gramps don’t be like that! You’re not that old!” He shot back, “but either way, I heard Apropos and Auntie Corrine talking. I’m going to be a salvager! Taught by old man Apropos himself!” His book was quickly forgotten and thrown on the floor beside his savings chest as he sat cross-legged on the floor looking out to the Cloud Sea. “It’s exciting and all… but they must be getting desperate, aren’t they?” He said somberly.

“And what do you mean by that?” Azurda asked.

“Money has been a problem lately, hasn’t it Gramps?” Picking at the rocks by his feet, he continued. “The folks here have been getting more irritable, too. I’m not blind.” His eyes sharpened and he stood up with a determined look now adorning his childlike face. “But I’m gonna change that. I’ll become a salvager, and change the future of our village one dive at a time.”

* * *

By the time Rex was nine, he was already practicing off Messet Point using the cylinders that Apropos was able to spare. Corrine was always watching when she wasn’t helping at the school or cooking, and always had a look of worry etched across her face, like a statue set in stone. Apropos stood next to her, fully confident in Rex’s skill in evading monsters and avoiding strong tides.

“You know you can stop looking at him like that whenever he dives off, right?” He said gruffly.

“Oh but you know me, Apropos. I will always worry about that boy. I’ve worried since that boy came to the island for the first time.”

“Hmph. Fair enough. The boy got himself in trouble every time I turned my back on him during the first month. Always bit off more than he could chew, and decided that diving without gear was-”

“What a load of guff!” Breaching the water with his anchor shot and landing on solid ground, Rex took one look at the salvage and began walking back towards the house. Taking off his helmet and wrinkling his nose, Rex shot a disgusted look back at the remains of his labor and sent a nervous smile back at Apropos and Corrine. “At least I didn’t bring up a Marrin this time, right Apropos?”

“Hmph. Right you are kid. C’mon, I’ll give you another one. Try not to bring up another load of trash, will ya?”

“H-hey you know that wasn’t my fault!”

Playful bickering followed the pair as the walked back to the Point. Sighing, Corrine walked back inside with a smile upon her face. She appreciated the help he gave her, but at some point, she knew that she was going to have to say goodbye to him. She worried about Rex sometimes, too adult for his small body, and too forgiving for the sake of the world. She wondered if sometimes the world would rest upon his shoulders someday. At least he would have Azurda with him. Albeit old, he did a superb job of keeping the little one out of trouble.

But having someone as great as Azurda to keep watch over the island, there was bound to have some faults to it as well. He did do a great job keeping watch over them, chasing off larger threats that would be reserved for drivers that the island lacked, but without having proper protection, Azurda had turned to Rex to be the sole protector as a last resort if the island were to be breached. Corrine had stayed many a night watching Rex and Azurda practice with the scrap metal sword that Apropos and Phorgas had managed to fashion with the leftover timber and salvage metal. Art after Art, it was quite a magnificent sight to see under the cover of darkness, but was quickly soured after the magnitude of the situation came to light. Too young to be considered a man, yet preparing to fight monsters twice his size. The way she acted did not get past Rex, as well, questioning her if she was alright, if he could do anything extra for her. It was too sweet, and she knew she had to steel herself not for her sake, but for Rex’s. If he could not trust what he was doing was the right thing, he would never find his way in the world. From now on, she would love him all the same, but encourage him to branch off. Soon, the sake of the island would most likely be left in his petite hands.

* * *

Farewells are never taken lightly in Fonsett, nor would they likely ever be. Departure from the world was even more serious. The day that Rex’s mother and father had left the world in the Archipelago, their procession was adorned with so many flowers that it was practically impossible to see their graves. Nowadays, the graves that reside in Fonsett are bare, save for a name, date of birth, and time of passing. It wasn’t that the dead were not respected, it was that every person on the island understood the necessity of moving on and moving forward, not being haunted and chased down every corner. Rex of all people understood this best. Although he had lost both of his parents, he had kept strong and accepted all that was required of him and then some. Many of the kids had lost parents as well and were taken under the wing of Rex and Corrine in understanding how to move on and why. It was shocking, really, how mature he could be.

And of course, with maturity comes individualism. Rex kneeled by the grave of his parents and filled them in on the months that he had missed training for his departure. By now, at age ten, Apropos had given him a certificate that confirmed his position as an Argentum Certified Salvager, and as a result, free reign over the Cloud Sea. With a small house with a bed, a depth probe, plenty of cylinders, and a handful of household items and decor that Auntie Corrine had fussed over for hours, Azurda was now properly-suited to house Rex and his salvaging equipment.

With a deep breath, Rex stood and began his trek to Fonsett Archto say his farewells. Along the way, reminiscing was his only comfort as he slowly took into account the journey that he was about to undergo. Internally, he knew it was the only way to support his village, but it didn’t make the leave much better. Finally arriving at the Arch, every person in the sleepy village of Fonsett was there to send him off. Mark, Kirk, and Kazuna were all clinging to his new salvaging gear while the others gave him claps on the back or wished him good luck. Finally, he was face-to-face with Auntie Corrine. Leaving her was the equivalent of leaving Fonsett itself, but he knew that he’d see her again some day, no matter how difficult salvaging was compared to his naive mind’s projections.

“You’ve made me so proud, Rex. No matter what, remember I’m here. Go and make us proud! Next time you visit, I’ll be sure to make your favorite.” She smiled with tears in her eyes as she gave him a quick embrace.

Rex replied with a beaming smile. “Don’t you worry Auntie, I’ll be sure to send as much money as I can!” With a second glance to all those around him, he gave a quick wave and ran down the steps to the small bay where he greeted Gramps and said farewell to the nation of Leftheria.


	2. War

To anyone with a pair of eyes and an affinity for the world, it was obvious things were not okay. Oblivious as Rex was at his young age, it was hard to ignore it when whispers of an outbreak of war and death were on the brink of occurring. For the past year, salvaging had become a part of life for him. At first, it was just the money that he needed. Now, he realized that it was money that almost everyone needed. Some flowed with money, and others simply had money but wished for something laughably abundant for a nation such as Leftheria. Peace. By trading in Argentum, he came across all walks of life. Living in Leftheria, there was only Fonsett and its residents. Travel far enough to Ysheva Harbor, and you may come across other people of different nationalities, but was an impractical trip and a waste of time. Leftheria was a candle, burning bright on wax encased twine. Argentum was like a forest fire. Bustling and bright, people from all walks of life inhabited the small artificial island. People of all nations flocked to the trading guild, possibly in search for riches, or to forget their past lives as many had done in Leftheria. However, it was difficult to ignore the large influx of Urayans and Ardanians. The war wasn’t a new topic, in fact, it had been an ongoing cold war between the nation of Uraya and Mor Ardain for almost a decade, escalating with the premature death of the Ardanian Emperor. Only recently had stakes been ramped up as tariffs and embargoes were tossed among the two. Argentum was an exception, being the sole medium between the two warring nations and the main supplier in military supplies and weaponry. Peace was not an option in other places of the world where war threatened to displace all that they knew and loved.

Rex looked away in disdain. He had outright refused to sell military supplies and had begun throwing all military items that he salvaged straight back into the Cloud Sea if they were in good condition. If he could do anything to slow down the course of the impending war, he was going to. Even if it meant allowing thousands of gold to be rusted away in the Cloud Sea. When major shipments came in to the Guild that netted teams of elite salvagers hundreds of thousands—possibly millions—of gold, he looked away even as his body rushed with adrenaline. He wouldn’t give in, even if it meant that he had to go hungry for a few days. 

Walking back towards the Central Exchange, Rex dragged the measly scrap that he’d been accumulating for the past week in hopes of earning himself another meal. 

“Hey, Melolo! How’s it been?” He asked optimistically.

“Ah. Hello friend. Things been good. With big event such as war with Mor Ardain and Uraya, business with all salvagers booming.” She replied, sorting through what seemed to be a pile of military technology which had been brought it rather recently, considering the slowly increasing puddle of saltwater that grew beneath it. “So what friend bring this time? If military, Melolo give special bonus. Almost fifteen percent!” 

“Aw, you know how I feel about the war Melolo.” Responding with a slight frown and a hand on the back of his neck. 

“Yes, but friend could make so much more! Waste of talent if you ask me.” She returned her gaze to the pile of scrap that he carried with him. “Hm. To outsider, friend bring useless scrap. But Melolo is kind. Give Rex fifty gold.” 

“Fifty gold?! C’mon, Melolo! It isn’t military-grade but it sure isn’t worth only fifty gold!” Rex responded frantically. 

Sighing dramatically, she responded, “fine, 100 gold, but only because Melolo know Rex skip his meals.” Placing the small bag of coins on the desk, she waved him away. 

“Thanks, Melolo! You’re the best! I’ll take fifty now, and you know what to do with the rest.” He skipped away happily, fully intent on paying the local fishmonger a visit. 

* * *

Belly full, Rex lazed happily on the back of Azurda, brazier warming the remainder of his Grilled Anchortail which he’d been able to purchase at a discount by bringing his own fish. Any time that he was able to dock at Argentum was a treat. Food was abundant, the people were more or less kind, and he got to learn tips and tricks from all the other salvagers who traded through Argentum. There was just one issue with the place. 

“Hey, Gramps.” He started, “I’ve got a question, y’know, about the state of Alrest.”

Azurda lazily opened one eye. “Go on.”

“It’s just that… why are Uraya and Mor Ardain so intent on war?” He paused, “isn’t there a better way?”

The titan sighed. He knew he would have to have this conversation one day. Rex truly was too old for his body. “Sometimes, Rex, diplomacy fails. It fails, and nations instinctively turn to their armaments for protection, encasing themselves in a false sense of security.” He paused, hoping to soften the blow of his next words. “But sometimes, Rex, those who… advocate for the war demand their path rather than a path of the righteous. It is born innately in their very being to live in a world of fear and construct a facade of stoicism and fearlessness to dominate the very fear of losing the power that they worked so hard to cultivate.” He could see the boy slowly soak in the words. Even if he did not understand half of their definitions, he could visualize its meaning. 

“So Gramps… what you’re trying to say, is that people… are.... scared?” He seemed puzzled by his solution, it seemed so selfish, so unnecessary. Why sacrifice the lives of thousands, why shed blood, when solutions could be solved peacefully? 

“-ex,” Azurda spoke. “Reeeeeex.” He hadn’t seen Rex this focused since Corrine had brought up money issues with the rest of Fonsett’s residents. Rex looked up, eyes blazing with a newfound light.

“That’s it, Gramps. I know what I have to do.” He looked out into the horizon, clouds visible as far as the eye could see.

“And what would that be, my boy?” Azurda was curious, it wasn’t everyday that Rex strayed from his original goal. In fact, it seemed as though he had seen a new part of the word, become a different person. It reminded him of someone familiar to him 500 years ago, right after he had discovered the Aegis… 

“Isn’t it obvious, Gramp?” They locked eyes, “I’m gonna go to Elysium, and find a place where everyone can live in peace.” With a slightly more somber look, he looked away. “After all, what’s the point in living if we have to live in fear?”

* * *

“Hey! Gramps! Look what I just brought up!” Ever since his declaration, Rex’s salvaging trips had become more and more frequent as the days and weeks passed. At one point, Azurda had had to stop him from salvaging “just  _ one  _ more time Gramps!” to protect him from seasickness from the rapidly changing pressures of Salvaging. At that point, Azurda had brought in one of the more senior salvagers from Argentum to give Corrine a run for her money in terms of scathing verbal batterings. Even so, his efforts had seemed to be rewarded, coming up with treasure of various value each time. 

“Oh? What have you discovered this time my boy?” He said leaning back to stare into the boat. It was a large treasure chest, adorned with a rich pearl colored paint and was decorated meticulously with gold trimmings around the edges of the chest. 

“Woohoohoo! What a beauty you are!” He carefully brushed his hands along the outside of the chest. “You only ever dream of finding one of these things, eh Gramps?” Walking backward with his eyes on the chest, he absentmindedly grabbed at the crowbar that rested against the side of the scrap collection chest.

“Rex? Don’t you think this needs a lighter touch?” Azurda asked tentatively. “I don’t believe that ruining your first bout of treasure would be a good experience, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Rex scratched the back of his head. “Well… I suppose you’re right but where am I supposed to get someone to open this thing?” Tapping on it to test its integrity, he provided more clarity. “And I can’t really ruin the treasure if I can’t open it in the first place...” He paced fervently. “The only place where I’d be able to find someone competent enough would be in Argentum, obviously not the problem, but the only people who  _ would  _ be capable enough would have to be a driver and blade! No way I can work my way up with the bigwigs like that!” Head in his chin, all paths seemed futile. 

“Well, there’s only one way to find out Rex.” With a whistle, Azurda began the long swim back to the Trade Guild.

“You’re right, Gramps. Let’s get a move on! I want to get there while there’s still daylight!” As Rex tasted the breeze upon his lips, Azurda’s subtle mutter about 'children' and 'respect'  could be heard spirited away by the wind. 

* * *

They had made it to Argentum with plenty of sunlight to spare, but had been unsuccessful in locating a driver and blade pair. Taking a seat on the dock beside his titan, the sunset almost fading poetically as Rex sighed in defeat. 

“Guess I should have known it wouldn’t have been easy.” 

“Don’t you worry Rex. Tomorrow is always another day.”

He hesitated, “that may be true Gramps, but the more time that I waste looking for a pair to open this chest, the more money that I waste that could be sent back to Fonsett!” He frowned, “I just don’t think that it’s really worth fussing over for now.” He stood quickly, flashing a quick grin to his amber-eyed companion. “I’ll begin first thing tomorrow morning, alright Gramps?” 

“Understood, my boy. Would you like to begin prepping your equipment? It would be the best course of action.” He advised.

“That’s right! Would have liked to get a depth probe from our treasure, but I guess that’s just gonna have to wa-ITTT!” Feeling a robust shove into the Cloud Sea, he immediately surfaced eyes darting about to find the culprit. 

“Ah, sorry about that Chum, places to be, you see?” An unfamiliar voice chimed.

Nervously, Rex asked, “u-uh, who are you?” A chuckle emerged from the tallest figure, most likely the one who had called him “chum.” With a flash of light, the man had flung his arm out to the side, robes billowing as the second figure lit up like the sun. Quickly averting his eyes, Rex held a cautious arm in front of him before glancing back at the odd pair. In front of him stood two figures, both adorned in cloaks. One seemed to have light fixtures placed upon their entire body, with enormous clouded glasses blocking the view of their face. The second was a more… flamboyant figure. Shrouded in a black cloak with gray accents, several belts could be seen wrapped around the quite impressive midsection of the man. Investigating further, large, gray baggy pants draped as far down to even reach the soles of his boots, while his kneecaps and shoulders were protected by large and bulky metal shells. Attached to his back, a large glowing sword almost the size of the man himself glowed a deep metallic blue, a surefire confirmation of his driver status. Taking a closer look at his face, complete with a pair of red and gray eyes, crooked nose (it seemed as if he had taken a fall in the past few hours), and pearly white smug grin, it was relatively clear to Rex that he had stumbled upon a complete and utter dunce. 

“YOU!” He pointed, it appeared to Rex that he was speaking to him, but couldn’t help but notice the fact that Rex was approximately 3 feet to the right, and not in the middle of the Cloud Sea. “-have been graced with the appearance of the mighty ZE-” 

“Oh yeah, about that?” He interrupted. It wasn’t as if he was trying to be rude, he just wanted this encounter to be over with. “Are you a driver? And is that your blade?” Seemingly hurt from being denied his grand entrance, the stranger continued with slightly  _ more  _ vigor. 

“Why yes! My blade and I are quite possibly the most powerful in all of Alrest! Please welcome us, the ZE-” 

“Cor, that’s great! Think you could help us out with something?” Rex continued, “there’s a big chest that I salvaged a few thousand peds out from here, and it seems like a job fit for a strong Driver and Blade such as you guys. Think you could lend us a hand?” He quickly scrambled onto the back of Azurda and hefted the ornate chest down onto one of Argentum’s many lengthy docks. “Well, here it is! I don’t mean to be picky, but could you possibly open it without damaging the internals? I would’ve done it myself bu-”

“WHY YES!” The man boomed, “this seems like a job designated from the Architect for my wondrous blade. Behold my blade, PANDO-” 

“I think that’s enough theatrics, my prince. You’ve already fallen off three buildings today,  _ and _ you don’t even remember how you got up there in the first place!” The figure with the large glasses finally spoke, revealing a feminine voice. “You could have hurt Turters! He’s still just an egg! Don’t you know how fragile those things are?” She chastised the first figure, who had now begun sinking into himself as the beratement continued. “Ugh. Whatever. We’ll talk later. We  _ seriously  _ need some help choreographing our moves. You deviated from the script like ten times!” Turning back to Rex, she focused her attention on the chest before her. “You wanted this thing opened right?” She worked silently as she slowly jiggered the lock, lips pursed in concentration. “You’re still wondering about him, right?” She motioned back at the large man who was now crouched over a small, white egg. “While my prince may seem like he’s only a handsome hunk of meat, once you get to know him he’s actually quite charming.” With a soft click, the chest unhinged itself from its lock. “Well, that’s all done! It was nice to see you kid.” Turning back to the large man who had now begun to whisper  _ coochie-coochie-coo _ at the egg, she dragged him away from the dock, leaving both Azurda and Rex alone at the scene.

“Well, that certainly was something, was it not, Rex?”

“Tell me about it. Let’s see what we got, shall we?”

* * *

“Cor…” Rex’s eyes widened as he cracked the chest open inch by inch. Stacks of gold filled the chest from base to brim. Small jewels adorned the inside of the chest, easily removable but obviously meant for vanity. Rex staggered backward as the chest shut on itself. Mind whirling, he took a seat on the ground and gazed into the sky. Stars dotted the world, and he probably needed to sleep soon, but this chest probably held enough money to support Fonsett for  _ years _ . What Rex had been able to trade was good for potentially a day or two, bits and pieces of extra gold that he didn’t need to sustain himself, but this chest held easily ten thousand gold. If he was able to transfer that to Fonsett, money wouldn’t be an issue for long enough until he managed to get better equipment and send constant increments of money.

“Was the treasure on par with your expectations Rex?” Azurda asked. “Ah, I see. Corrine will be happy to see that. But she would most likely be more appreciative if you spent some of that on yourself.” Analyzing the small chest of riches. 

“Myself? Gramps, you gotta be kidding!” Rex exclaimed, “this money ought to be enough for the whole of Fonsett for at least a couple of years! At that point, I could begin salvaging on the daily again, maybe save enough money to buy some better cylinders, and get a better salvaging suit!” 

“You know as well as I that saving that much money would be nearly impossible.” Azurda deadpanned. “Even with you not having to pay rent, the amount of money that you have earned in your salvaging career has been a slight fraction to the amount that you have succeeded in obtaining today. Spend some money on yourself today, the more you will benefit and the more that Fonsett will be able to receive in the long run.” Running numbers in his head, Rex seemed inclined to agree with the statement. 

“Alright. But Fonsett is getting at least eight thousand gold! No less!” He declared. His focus traveled elsewhere as he reviewed the conversation that Gramps and he had just had several hours ago. If he had just taken the military supplies... he wouldn't have to worry about Fonsett so much. It was almost petty to throw away military supplies for his only moral code, but internally he knew what he was doing was right in his eyes. The problem was, would others see it in the same light? The path that warmongers followed was one that Rex vehemently denied, and made his goal that much more feasible in his eyes. Fonsett may be his number one priority, but Alrest was second in it all. 

_But what if you _were_ to salvage military technology, hm?_ an internal voice questioned. _You could be rich, richer than any other person here._ He could feel it grin in malice_. __All you've ever wanted to do is help, right Rex? With your skills, you wouldn't be a burden to anyone. Not to your Gramps, not to Fonsett, and _especially_ not to your dear Auntie._ It paused having said its piece. _The choice is all yours Rex... _

Shaking his head, he banished all thoughts of that sort from his head. He wouldn't crack under the pressure, after all, he was only eleven! Eleven-year-olds don't experience stress... right?    
  


"Rex? Are you feeling quite alright?" The titan questioned. 

He replied with a weak smile, "never better Gramps." He knew he should feel better. He had just hauled up his greatest treasure yet! He should feel ecstatic. Dreaming of all the wonders he could buy with his newfound wealth. It wouldn't make get him very far, but it would get him somewhere right? So then why did he feel so suffocated? So pressured? It was like the Cloud Sea was crushing him bit by bit. First his lungs, then his head, and finally his will to move on. It shouldn't be like this. He just needed to get some rest. Rest, right. That would fix it. At least when he was resting he didn't have to dream of impending doom via war or the money that he needed to send back to Fonsett. 

"Gramps," he started, "do you think what I'm doing is... right?" He wrung his hands together.

"Hm?" A confused hum was received from the titan.

"When I'm salvaging... military technology. Do you think that..." He struggled to finish his sentence as the shame settled upon him.

Azurda answered wisely, "your moral compass is impeding your ability to help Fonsett?" Rex nodded weakly. Azurda stared off towards the World Tree. Rex's goal, and by affiliation, Azurda's goal. Elysium.

"I do not think you give yourself as much credit as you deserve, Rex." A confused gaze was all he received. "Those who have a heart of stone would not doubt their decisions at all. War is their solution to becoming rich, and therefore they do not understand the consequences that come with it." He gazed into Rex's golden eyes. Eyes that reminded him of a familiar figure. "What you do is noble, Rex. I believe you are quite possibly the most unique person Alrest will have the privilege of having. Of course, being different leads you to be interpreted separately in the minds of all sorts of people, and harassed by those who do not have the openmindedness of a child such as you." He paused, sorting through the personalities of all of the people who Addam had deigned to him to protect in Fonsett. Kind, forgiving people who did not know the horrors of war or the turmoil that came with the expectation of it. Raising his eyes to the sky, he finished his answer. "But even so, with the pressures of the world placed upon your small shoulders, you understand the beauty that is human life. The opportunity that comes with it. Why waste that opportunity? What good does it give to Alrest? Why fight when lives are on the line?" Locking eyes once more, he finished his monologue. "But Rex, if you truly worry that those who you seek to protect would blame you, then you are deeply mistaken. A natural leader of his people make decisions that are difficult and may harm his own people as a result. Even though a leader made this decision, it is for the betterment of the world as a whole. Know, Rex, that Leftheria will always support you in the path that you travel and what you are doing is the result of a pure-hearted and kind young man."

The night was silent as his voice faded into the night. Finally, the young salvager broke the silence. "Are they proud of me?" 

“Oh Rex, you make Fonsett and Corrine unbelievably proud.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt slightly lackluster towards the end... But either way, we meet Zeke and Pandoria, which are sadly robbed of their overdramatic entrances. Hope you guys enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm getting better at this? I'll attempt to update this whenever I can, but no promises. cya!


End file.
